The Power Play
' The Power Play' is a mini that aired during the 11th season. It is divided into parts, and the whole mini hasn't aired yet. Cast *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa (seen dancing) Plot Part 1 Alli walks into the bathroom and asks Tori the first thing she thinks off when she looks at her, but she doesn't know her and she responds with saying "I think you're really pretty..?" and she gets frustrated. She tells Tori she wants to create something from the ground up, and wants it to be physical. She tells Tori about when she goes to Mr. Simpson to start a club, but is rejected. When she tells Tori about her club idea, she thinks it sounds amazing. Alli has an idea about making our mark, and calls Tori Tina. Tori then responds saying she is called Tori, not Tina. Alli then tells Tori that she has make-up on her face. When she tries to clean it, she ends up smudging it. Then, they both head to Marisol. Part 2 When Alli and Tori find Marisol, Marisol is talking to Imogen while she is climbing a climbing wall, etc. Imogen then remembers that she isn't good with heights. Marisol then responds that she joined a climbing club, and Imogen responds that she thought they would be climbing trees and picking apples, and then she would bake apple pie. Marisol responds saying that she (Imogen) is insane. Alli then asks Marisol if she could spare a moment of her time, and she responds they she is busy right now. Alli then responds that it is only 2 minutes, and her colleague Tina, and Tori then responds that her name is Tori, would like to purpose a club. Marisol then responds saying that treating activites is for Student Council to deal with. Alli then tells Marisol her idea, which is a Intramural Girls House League. Tori says that it could rub off school spirit. Marisol responds saying that is what Power Squad is for. Tori and Alli say that this could be better then Power Squad. Marisol then rejects them, and in the background you can hear Imogen saying, "Help!". Alli and Tori then walk away, but there idea isn't put to rest yet. Part 3 Alli and Tori then wait in the hallway to meet a Degrassi Alumni, with the help of Sav. Tori though doesn't even know who they are going to meet. Alli then responds that they need to bring out the big guns, who gets anything that she wants, and Paige then walks in saying "I guess thats my cue." Tori then knows her, and says "You're the Paige Michalchuk. The Paige Michalchuk." Paige then says her reputation precieves her. Alli then says "You know her?" Tori then says she is the team captian for every Power Squad, which Paige responds saying formerly Spirit Squad. Alli then says she had some help with her brother, Sav on calling her here. She then says she didn't know that they were that close. Paige then responds saying "Oh, we weren't..Until that winter in L.A...We had a thing." Alli then says she didn't need to know that, and Paige says "Even though Sav is a few years younger..he really knows how to treat a lady." Alli then responds "Oh my god, really?" Tori then says "Yeah. TMI." They then get back to the subject, and Paige then tells them she has a plan. Alli and Tori both squeal. ''- Other parts have not aired. Please wait for them to air. -'' Gallery Th torilipsticksmudge.PNG Th dancingscene.PNG Th toriallz.PNG Th toriandalliz.PNG Th pt3.PNG Th meeting.PNG Th powerplay.png Trivia *Paige Michalchuk (Lauren Collins) comes back in this mini to help Alli and Tori. *It is revealed that Paige and Sav hooked up. *Sav Bhandari was mentioned in this mini. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 11